


So Wrong

by anotherwinchesterfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Explicit Language, F/M, No Wincest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Priest Sam, Smut, Spanking, Stripper!AU, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 22:13:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4762961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anotherwinchesterfangirl/pseuds/anotherwinchesterfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an AU where Sam & Dean are chippendale dancers, the reader hires them for her friend's bachelorette party. She gets a little (a lot) more than she paid for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Wrong

You said goodbye to the last of your friends with a hug and huge smile on your face. You’d just wrapped up your best friend’s bachelorette party at your house, and it had been a blast. The chippendale dancers that you’d hired for the night had definitely proven to be worth the cost, and the night had passed in a blur of cocktails sipped through penis shaped straws and gyrating male hips, six pack abs and bulging biceps. Everyone had seemed to have a great time, especially the bride-to-be, and after all that planning, you couldn’t believe it was over.

You sighed as you shut the door behind the last party guest and then turned back to the living room where the guys were packing up their stuff. They’d put their costumes back on—black sleeveless button down shirts and white clerical collars, the hottest young priests you’d ever seen. When you’d first answered the door for them, you’d almost spilled your drink all over yourself. Two sets of broad shoulders had filled your doorway—one guy so tall you had to actually look up to see all of him. He had long, dark hair tucked behind his ears and piercing hazel eyes, lips formed into a slight smirk. The shorter one had stepped forward, gorgeous green gaze framed by eyelashes that were probably longer than your own and a light splash of freckles across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

“Hi,” he’d said, though you could barely hear him because you were too focused on how his lush pink lips formed the words. “I’m Dean and this is Sam. We’re your entertainment for the evening.” He’d quirked an eyebrow and flicked his eyes down and back up. It was so quick you might not have noticed except that you couldn’t stop staring at him, so it was completely obvious that he’d just given you a once over. You had instantly felt ten degrees warmer.

“Yes!” you’d said once you finally remembered how to speak. “Come in!”

Little had you known, you would remain flushed and flustered for the entire evening under Dean’s heated, dark green gaze. Now, as you went to see if they needed any help cleaning up their scattered props, you felt his eyes still on you. You felt tipsy as you walked into the room—drunk on the feeling of being noticed along with the alcohol you’d consumed at the party—a little extra swing in your hips.

“You guys were amazing; everyone had a blast. Thank you so much.” You dug for your wallet in your purse. You’d already paid their fee when you booked them, but you wanted to give them a nice tip. When you handed the bunch of bills over, Dean’s eyes widened a little. They exchanged a look.

“Look,” Sam said, pulling a little on his collar and licking his lips. _Why were priest costumes so freaking hot?_ “We don’t usually do this, but you’ve been such a great client, and we felt like you were so busy hosting that you didn’t get the full experience.”

Before you could respond, Dean was moving behind you, taking your wallet out of your hand slowly and setting it on the table beside him. Then he leaned forward, pressing his chest against your back and touching his lips to your ear.

“Let us earn this tip,” he whispered. A thrill ran through you.

“Uh...okay,” you stammered. Dean took your hand and led you to a chair in the corner of the room, and you sat down, unsure of what to expect. Sam went to the stereo and turned the music back on, filling the room with the thrums of low bass beats and the twangs of an electric guitar. Dean immediately began moving, rolling his hips smooth as silk and slowly undoing the buttons on his shirt, revealing inch after inch of hard muscle underneath, smoldering so hard that you thought you might burst into flames. When his hands landed on your knees, you actually stopped breathing for a second. Sam appeared behind him, shirtless but somehow still with the white clerical collar around his _god gorgeous_ neck, and you had to close your eyes for a second.

“Open your eyes, sweetheart.” Dean’s voice purred in your ear. “We want you to see.”

You opened your eyes.  Dean was right in front of you, shirt open and hands on the back of the chair, hips thrusting toward you, his face so close to yours you could feel his breath hot on your cheek, see every freckle across his nose. His lips were slightly parted, showing just a glimpse of perfect white teeth.

You were so focused on Dean that you hadn’t noticed Sam circling around you, but suddenly you felt large, strong hands gripping you as he lifted you up and deftly slid under you, setting you on his lap. Before you knew what was happening, Dean had his shirt off and was on his knees in front of you, pushing your legs open, and Sam was running his hands up your sides, both of them still moving to the beat of the song, hips and shoulders swiveling into you from either side. _Jesus this could not be a normal lap dance._

“Do you guys do this...with all your clients?” Your voice was breathy and high, and you couldn’t hide the fact that you were breathing heavy, nearly panting you were so turned on.

“No,” Sam murmured in you ear. You felt the sound rumble through his chest against your back. “But Dean hasn’t been able to take his eyes off you all night. And we thought you might enjoy some special attention.”

“I’m not really used to... _paying_ for this kind of thing,” you said. You weren’t about to ask them to stop, but you just had to get that out there, let them know that they didn’t owe you anything.

“Oh, you’re not paying for this, baby. I’d do this to you for free,” Dean said, his voice low.

“Is that okay?” Sam asked. Dean’s eyes met yours, questioning. You felt like you were balancing on the edge of a precipice—you knew if you said it wasn’t okay they would stop, treat you like a regular client, take their tip and their props and leave your house. But over the edge was the thrill of the jump, and it was _so tempting_.

You nodded. And then Dean’s lips were on yours, and Sam’s deft fingers were under your shirt, inching toward your breasts. You felt like you were falling and flying at the same time, sensations flooding your body, totally out of control. Dean kissed your lips as Sam kissed your neck, all slick tongues and hot shaky breaths. Sam pushed your shirt up over your breasts and pulled the cups of your bra down, exposing you to Dean who took full advantage, pulling away from your lips and closing his mouth over one of your nipples, rolling it between his tongue and his teeth. You gasped and arched back against Sam, who had moved his hands to the button on your jeans, flicking it open and reaching long fingers inside your panties, dragging them along your wet heat. A noise came from somewhere in the back of your throat and you dropped your head back against Sam’s shoulder. Your hands were in Dean’s hair, your hips were bucking into Sam’s hand; you had never had so many hands and mouths on you at once, it was completely overwhelming.

You moaned and Dean pulled his head away from your breasts, blowing lightly on the wetness he left in his wake, making you shiver. Sam traced his fingers up your stomach, leaving a light trail of slick on your skin. As Sam massaged your breasts, tweaking your erect nipples between his fingers, Dean worked your jeans and panties down over your hips and dragged them off your ankles. He arranged your bare legs on top of Sam’s, hooking your feet behind Sam’s knees, and Sam spread his legs wide. You were completely on display as you never had been before, and you thought you would come just from the look Dean was giving you, like he wanted to eat you alive. Then he reached for you, one hand gripping your hip, the thumb of the other dragging up to circle your clit, and dotted soft kisses to your inner thighs. You moaned and gasped at the combination of his teasing and the work of Sam’s hands. It was almost too much. Finally, _finally_ Dean leaned in, pressing his tongue against you, long and slow, just the perfect amount of pressure to make you writhe underneath him. Sam was sucking and biting along your pulse point and behind your ear, and you knew you would have marks in the morning but you couldn’t bring yourself to care at the moment. You moaned audibly and threaded your fingers through Dean’s hair, pressing into his face, feeling desperate. You felt Sam smile against your skin and Dean _chuckled_ , sending delicious vibrations through your body.

“How does it feel?” Sam rumbled, his voice low and rough. You could feel his erection pressing into your back.

“Mmmmm,” was about all you could muster.

“ _How does it feel?_ ” Sam asked again, more insistent.

“Good...god _so good_ ,” you managed to whisper.

Sam splayed a hand across your stomach, holding you still, while Dean went to town, harder and faster, fucking you with his tongue and his fingers like nothing you’d ever felt before until your orgasm slammed into you, white hot and dizzying, thighs shaking and breath torn ragged from your lungs.

When you could see again, Dean helped you to your feet and gently pulled you against him, kissing you deep and slow, cupping your face in his hands. You could taste yourself on his tongue, mixed with whiskey and peppermint gum. You were just coming up for air when Sam grabbed your hand and pulled you out of Dean’s arms, spinning you around to kiss you himself. His tongue was more insistent than Deans, more demanding, forcing your mouth open wide, one large hand cupping your ass and his even larger cock pressing against your stomach. You gripped his shoulders like you were hanging on for your life.

“I wanna fuck you,” he whispered, breath hot against your ear, large hands running along every inch of your skin he could reach. “Can I fuck you?”

“Yes,” you said in a shuddering breath, legs shaking. Sam turned you to face Dean, who was now sitting in the chair, knees splayed, naked cock throbbing and at attention, and gently pressed on your back between your shoulder blades until you were leaning over. You flicked your tongue out and swirled it around the tip of Dean’s cock, eliciting a groan from him. You looked up and he was staring down at you, eyes hungry, pupils lust blown leaving just a sliver of dark green around the edge of the iris.

The tear of a condom wrapper came from behind you and then Sam’s hands landed heavily on your hips. His cock brushed against your entrance, and you shuddered in anticipation. When he slid into you, slow and easy, you slid your lips down around Dean’s shaft, cupped his balls in your hand. Dean steadied you as Sam rocked into you, one hand on your ribcage and the other palming your breast. Sam’s hands remained braced against your hips, thumbs pressing hard into the small of your back. Sam set the pace, steady at first and increasingly fast and rough, the momentum of his thrusts causing your head to bob up and down on Dean’s cock. You hollowed your cheeks, taking him deep, relishing the feeling of having your lips stretched around him while Sam’s cock stretched the lips of your pussy—you’d never felt so full. And when Sam drew a hand back and brought it down against your ass with a smack, a tingling jolt shot through your body, heat coiling tight in your belly.

Dean came first, throwing his head back against the chair and muttering a string of curses. You kept your mouth on him until he gripped your shoulders and you pulled back with a slick popping sound. You were on the edge, desperately digging your fingers into Dean’s thick thighs, your entire body tingling as Sam’s cock brushed your g-spot, and when Sam’s long fingers reached around and pressed your clit, you saw stars instantly, crying out as you came. Dean held you steady through it as Sam’s thrusts became erratic and he came too, bent over you, his chest sliding against your back, both of you slick with sweat. As Sam pulled out, Dean gathered you up in his arms, holding you against his chest while you caught your breath. When you opened your eyes, Sam had cleaned up and was pulling his black dress pants over his bare ass, tucking his still twitching cock inside. Dean had his fingers in your hair, was rubbing your arm with his other hand, a little absentmindedly.

“I’ve never been spanked by a priest before,” was all you could think of to say. Sam and Dean cracked up at that, smiles lighting up their whole faces.

Sam helped you to your feet, your legs still shaking a little, and gathered up your clothes for you. Dean dressed quickly, and they both kissed you goodbye at the door. Sam held your face in his hands as he kissed you, soft but firm. “That was fun,” he whispered in your ear. Dean’s kiss was slow and sensual, one hand on your back, lips parted just slightly.

He smirked and handed you his card. “Next time you need party entertainment, it’s on the house.”

Once they were gone, you fell into bed, flushed and satisfied, though you didn’t know how you were going to explain the hickeys on your neck to your friends the next day.

 

 


End file.
